<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horns Like The Devil by godandanime1104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483185">Horns Like The Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godandanime1104/pseuds/godandanime1104'>godandanime1104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, This hurt my heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godandanime1104/pseuds/godandanime1104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horns Like The Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo’s back slammed into the door behind him, back stinging in muted pain. The feeling barely registered as he stared at the mirror in front of him, breath caught in his throat.</p><p>Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut tight, refusing to open them. This wasn’t happening, he was seeing things. This couldn’t be happening.</p><p>He gasped, half choking on air, and tried to focus his breathing. Tubbo’s head swam in vicious circles, nausea lashing through his stomach intensely. His knees shook, barely able to keep him standing.</p><p>Slowly, Tubbo opened his eyes, zeroing in on the sink rather than his own image. He stood there shaking, half pressed into the door, and tried to relax even the smallest bit. The sink dripped some water and he reached for it, stumbling closer and forcing the faucet to spew icy cold water.</p><p>It felt like fire on his face, burning against his pale cheeks. Tears he hadn’t realized were trailing down mixed with the water, and his fingers pressed a little too hard.</p><p>Tubbo forced himself to drink a handful of water, and another for good measure. He couldn’t look up, the fear still whirling in his chest wouldn’t let him lift his head enough to see. It was all too much.</p><p><em>Tubbo?</em> Tommy’s voice called from outside the bathroom, full of light concern. Tubbo’s throat tightened. That was the last person he wanted to see him like this. He’d rather the dreadful goat president see him first than him.</p><p>Tubbo let the sink run to cover the sound of his whimpers, still crying uncontrolled. He needed to see now, before Tommy caught sight of him and left him alone. He needed to know how bad it was.</p><p>The sink was as dusty as the mirror from disuse, but Tubbo could see clear enough. He trailed his eyes up to look at himself again, catching on his reflected baby blues. He swallowed hard, breathing heavily into the suspended air.</p><p>Tubbo briefly registered his name being called again, but instantly forgot it as he finally saw the disgusting sight again. Amidst the unruly brown hair, two small horns protruded like they’d always been there.</p><p>Horns like the person he loathed more than anyway, someone who made him hurt in ways that he’d never imagined before. They were his in every way, and it made Tubbo’s whole being feel the need to duck his head in fear.</p><p><em>Tubbo? Come on man, this isn’t funny.</em> Tommy tried the door knob again, roughly pulling at the door. The sound was lost on Tubbo, too overwhelmed by the President’s words playing over and over again in his head.</p><p>He was a traitor to his friends, after all. This was a just punishment.</p><p>Tubbo didn’t register breaking the mirror, of the slam of the door hitting the wall behind him. He didn’t feel the cuts on his hand, or the screams tearing from his throat, nor did he feel his knees bruising as the hit the ground harshly.</p><p>Tommy’s hands, though. He felt them like cold water on a hot day. His best friend, ran his fingers through Tubbo’s hair, holding him tight against his chest, the other hand tight in his arm. He was whispering soft words Tubbo couldn’t hear, but he didn’t need to.</p><p><em>What was that?</em> Niki’s voice called from nearby, clearly startled from the noises. Tubbo tensed. The horns, nobody could see-</p><p><em>We’re fine, go away!</em> Tommy yelled over his shoulder, shuffling as best he could to block Tubbo from view if anyone came close to the door. <em>It’s alright, Toby.</em></p><p>Tubbo whimpered as Tommy’s fingers grazed the offensive things amidst his hair. He could feel his friend sharply inhale against him, moving his head slowly to look at him. Tubbo sat up and looked at his hands, shaking and shivering, refusing to meet Tommy’s eyes.</p><p><em>Tubbo...</em> Tommy’s voice was soft, softer than he’d ever heard before, and he sighed. Tubbo fought the urge to flinch away from him as a hand moved against his cheek, pulling him closer to press their foreheads together. <em>Just breathe.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>